


Rock The Boat

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the company party turns about to be more than just a get together of collegues. Jacob/Bella/AH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock The Boat

“The Pristine Enchantress” was the name inscribed on the boat Bella’s was boarding. She was never one to take boat rides since all the rocking made her nauseous but when her boss insisted she attend their annual company voyage she couldn’t decline. Her company, which was one of the fortune 500 companies in the world, held an annual party aboard the president’s yacht as a thank you to its employees for their hard work and dedication throughout the year. Bella didn’t care much for mingling with her fell coworkers nor did she care to spend a whole 6 hours on a boat in rough waters but she had been up for a promotion this year, which would include a hefty bonus and a nice title so she figured if at the very least she could kiss up to the boss and make a good impression.

The plus side to this trip was she had heard through office gossip Mr. Black’s son would be joining them on the trip. Jake was the source of office gossip for as long as Bella had been employed by Black Enterprises. When Jake walked throughout the cubicles, Bella couldn’t help but giggle inwardly over how every woman married or single, would straighten up and reapply their makeup just so they could look their best for Jake. Bella eventually found herself doing the same thing after a while.

Jake was beyond perfection. He always dressed to the nine’s and he had a smile that Colgate would pay millions in advertising for. Bella knew he was way out of her league but that didn’t stop her countless dreams of him rocking her world in bed. She screamed his name countless nights while giving herself pleasure and wished it were his cock and not her finger making her shaking uncontrollably. But alas they were just dreams because she knew she didn’t have a chance in hell with a man like Jake. He would never see her as more than his father’s employee.

Bella had hoped that maybe in an environment outside the office Jake might see her in a different light. Bella had gone all out once she heard Jake was making an appearance. She spent half her saving purchasing a Louis Vuitton dress she was now sporting as she walked up the aisle towards the boat. Sure the dress was a little risky and not entirely appropriate but the point was to make an impression, to gain attention and that is what this dress did. When she hollered for a cab that was to take her to Chelsea Pier where the boat was docked, she was surprised at how many catcalls and whistles she got just from walking from her apartment building to the curb. A few gentlemen even offered her a ride but Bella being bashful and untrusting of strangers thankfully declined, as there was only one man she wanted and it wasn’t a snot nose banker from wall street in a beamer.

Bella walked in single file behind her fellow coworkers entering this enormous yacht. She was overwhelmed not only by the length and size of the yacht but by how well they had dressed it up for the occasion. They had rope lighting laced throughout the bars surrounding the ship and pool area and in the back they had all small tables with tea candles and roses at each place setting. There was a complete bar, a full service wait staff and even a DJ for dancing and entertainment. Mr. Black spared no expense with making this years voyage an eventful one.

Bella pushed through the crowds of people towards the front of the boat to get a drink. Once she had her apple martini in hand, she walked over to the side of the boat and just watched the pier disappear into the distance. She watched the water part as the boat moved further and further into the sound. It was a nice cool night in New York and the sea air was refreshing. The party was in full swing and as usual all her coworkers were getting completely trashed. She decided she was not going to get too drunk this time around. The office still laughed over how she got so drunk at the company Christmas party that she got up on the table and started stripping for her boss. She could never look Mr. Stanley in the face again after that. She swore that no matter how bad it was she would only have one drink and then water after that.

The DJ started spinning some pumping music so she decided to head towards the overly crowded dance floor. She squeezed between a few people, closed her eyes and rocked to the music. How ironic that the song “Rock the Boat” by Aaliyah came on. Just as she was rocking her hips left to right she felt someone come up behind her. She felt him rock his hips in the same motion while holding on to her hips. She kept her eyes closed just enjoying the way he rocked in fluid motion with her. She lifted her arm and grab behind his head as his chin rested on her shoulder.

“You move with such ease to this music” he whispered into her ear

“It is easy if you have a great partner” she replied while still keeping her eyes closed and just enjoying the movement.

They rocked together through the song and when the music was coming to an end she slowly stopped her movements and turned around to get a look at her wonderful dance partner. When Bella finally turned around and saw who he was, she was speechless. This whole time she had been practically grinding with none other than Jake. She felt like a mute, unable to utter a word from the shock. Jake noticing her lack of vocal skills decided to respond

“Had I known you were such a great dancer I would have asked you to dance a lot sooner” he said with a grin

There was that blinding grin Bella adored. She felt her knees get weak at just the fact that she had danced with the one man she always hoped to dance with and not only that he was actually speaking with her. The only words that would come out coherently were

"Yeah”

Bella felt so stupid. Why couldn’t she muster up something more intelligent to say then yeah.

“So would you like me to give you a tour of the ship? It’s a little too crowded here for my taste”

Bella nodded, as she was still a little taken back by his presence. He took her hand and guided her off of the crowded dance floor. They walked along the side of the boat, her hand still in his. She felt like she was in a dream. How was it possible that out of all the gorgeous woman on this boat he chose her? She decided it best not think on it too much and just go with the flow.

Jake guided her around the boat showing her each of the four cabins, seating areas, kitchen and outside dining area.

“I wanted to save the best for last” he said as he guided her down the corridor and through the huge double doors at the end of the hallway. Bella walked into what could only be described as complete luxury.

“This is the master suite,” he said as he released her hand to let her take a look around.

Bella was in awe. The room was decorated completely in white. White carpets, white linens and white drapes. She stood there just turning around in circles trying to grasp how anyone could afford or create something so glorious.

She was brought out of her moment when she felt Jake come up behind her, place his hands on her hips and turn her around towards him. He leaned in close just inches from her lips and said

“Your absolutely beautiful tonight”

Bella looked towards the floor and blushed.

Jake pulled her chin up and placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips. Her mind instantly went blank, as she got lost in his gentle caresses. She didn’t care why he was kissing her or the fact that he barely knew her. All she cared about was how he was making her feel right now and right now she was getting completely aroused.

She wasn’t sure what turned her on more at this moment. His lip being so soft and passionate or the fact that she hadn’t been with a man in over 6 months and she was itching for some action. She had dreamt and creamed over this moment every night since she laid eyes on Jake and now it was actually happening. She wasn’t going to give him a chance to second-guess his actions.

She laced her arms around his head and lightly pushed his head closer to hers. His tongue gently grazed her bottom lip. She slowly opened her mouth allowing her tongue to be stroked by his. A desperate moan escaped her mouth as the taste and smell of him was overpowering her senses. He moved from her mouth, down her cheek and onto her neck. He stroked her neck with his tongue hitting all the right points making Bella’s body quiver with need. He grabbed her by the ass, picked her up while still assaulting her neck with his vicious tongue and placed her down on the goose down comforter of the bed. He continued to kiss, suck and bite at her neck while he slowly started to unzip her dress from the back. Bella arched her back to give him more access. He unlatched the clasp on the collar of her dress and pulled the sides down with his fingertips. His mouth once on her neck moved down her collarbone and onto her breasts, his soft lips enveloping her nipple causing her back to arch once more.

Jakes hand drifted between them as he tried to unzipped his pants. Bella could feel him struggling so she took his face in her hands and guided his mouth back up to hers. She then leaned into him causing him onto his back, allowing her to roll on top of him. She moved from his lips down his neck as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She trailed kiss down his chest and with ease unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She moved back up taking his lips back into her mouth aggressively as her body burned with desire to taste his sweet lips.

 

She reached between her legs and released his strained member from his boxers. She then gently guided his moist tip to her entrance. Jake moaned as he felt how hot and wet her pussy was. Bella slowly moved her hips down taking him fully within her. She lifted her body and placed her hands on his soft chest for support as she rocked her hips back and forth. Each movement causing Bella’s body to tingle with pleasure. Jake took a hold of her hips and hastened her movements causing Bella to moan and scream in ecstasy. Jake noticing her excitement, rose from the bed and took her lips into his. This by no means stopped Bella cries of pleasure as her legs wrapped around his waist and he continued to pump in and out of her from underneath. Jake was grunting and moaning as he was reaching new uncharted waters deep within Bella. Bella leaned back as Jake pushed harder and faster into her. Jakes one hand bracing her back while the other was kneading and pinching at her nipples. Bella felt her body tighten as Jack’s cock twitched deep inside of her. Feeling Bella’s body react to his thrusts made Jake’s movements become more desperate. His hips moving now at unimaginable speed as he wanted to have her cream all over his eager cock. Jake slammed her pussy like he was making his mark on her. He pulled her back up towards him and placed his lips right on her neck. Bella’s body began to shake as she reached the peak of pleasure. Her hips rocked in unison with Jakes, her clit smacking against his hairline sending pulsating sensations throughout her body. Her pussy tightened around his cock, milking him for everything he was worth. Jake couldn’t hold out any longer, his teeth sank deep into Bella’s neck as his one last thrust sent him and Bella over the edge. Both of them moaning and screaming in complete ecstasy. Jake continued to push inside of her a few minutes longer as just the feel of her wet walls still called to him for attention.

A few moments later when both Bella and Jake caught their breaths they fell back upon the comforter, Jake lying flat and Bella leaning on his chest.

"You were amazing” Jake said still trying to regain his breathe

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” Bella said as her head rose to look into his eyes

“So you come here often?” Jake said with a slight laugh

“Nope but I hope to” Bella said as she kissed him softly on the lips

“You keep that up Ms. Swan and we might have to go for round two”

“Jake I can go for round two three and four. Not to sound cheesy or stalk like but I have been dreaming about this moment since the first day I saw you. If it weren’t for the wetness dripping down my leg right now I might have believed this was all just a dream”

Jake leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“This is no dream Bella. I have been watching you for some time. It may not have seemed like it as I do have to keep up appearances but I find you very attractive”

Bella blushed. Attractive was not a word she would use to describe herself. Cute maybe simple, but not attractive.

“Listen I think we should get dressed and head back before we go unnoticed”

Bella looked downward and replied “You maybe, but me I’m not so sure”

Jake pulled her chin up and replied “We’ll I noticed you and that’s what counts”

Bella smiled and started to redress herself, as did Jake. They made their way back out to the party. As they came down the corridor and were about to enter the main stream Bella pulled her hand away from Jake. Jake turned back and looked at her questionably.

“Go ahead Jake, your crowd awaits. I am just going to hang out over here,” she said as she turned to walk away.

Bella had no false hope. She knew a man like Jake would never be more than a one-night stand. She was not delusional she was practical. She was willing to just bask in the moment that she pleased him in more ways than one tonight.

Before she could take another step, Jake pulled her arm and brought her back into his embrace.

“Bella, I am not a hit um and leave um kinda guy so if that is what you expected I am sorry to disappoint. I want to get to know you. I want more of you in any way I can have you”

Bella was beyond herself. She never thought that this night could get any better than it already had. She kissed Jake on the lips letting him know physically that she wanted the same. From that night on Bella would never be able to look at the Pristine Enchantress the same way again. It was not only the best time she had ever had on a boat but it was also the boat that rocked her world in more ways that one.


End file.
